FANBOY
by Kurocchin
Summary: Karena ke kawaii-annya, Tet-chan terpaksa nonton gulat ala smackdown. Kiseki no Sedai! Non-Baku fic!


Fanboy

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou

Murasakibara Atsushi

Midorima Shintarou

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

,

Tadinya, cuma Kise yang nge _fans_ sama dia

Tapi ternyata—

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Warn! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Tidak sesuai EYD!_

 _Kiseki No Sedai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pokoknya Shintarou gak mau lagi dengerin curhatannya si Ryouta.

Liburan itu harus dinikmati, bukan dibikin pusing sama curhatan Ryouta. Untung-untungan juga Seijuurou ngajak mereka semua liburan di pulau pribadi Seijuurou dan tinggal di vila punya Seijuurou juga. Setidaknya, bisa refreshing dari basket-basket-basket-basket-basket. Ya semoga, telinganya juga gak mendeteksi teriakan cempreng Ryouta. Percuma aja liburan tapi masih diikuti oleh curhatan-curhatan Ryouta yang gak berfaedah.

Yakali, kalo Ryouta udah curhat pasti tentang _dia._ Iya, _dia_ yang ditaksir Ryouta sejak masuk SMP. Kalo kata Ryouta sih, _dia_ itu Manis, Imut, Lucu, tapi sayang _dia_ datarnya keterlaluan. Terkadang saat Ryouta cerita ' _betapa imutnya dia'_ , Ryouta suka nyakar-nyakar tangan Daiki atau Atsushi saking gemesnya sama _dia._

Terkadang Shintarou heran, kok bisa sih Ryouta naksir berat sama _dia_?

 _Dia_ kan datar, datar, datar, datar, datar, pendek lagi.

 _kalo kata Nijimura senpai, gebetan Ryouta itu 'Manusia kerdil tanpa ekspresi!'_

Ya intinya sih, si _tsundere_ ini bingung kenapa Ryouta bisa naksir seberat-beratnya sama _dia_ yang kayak kurcaci.

Terus lagi, cara pendekatan Ryouta ke _dia_ itu aneh banget.

Demi majalah dewasa punya Daiki! Modus Ryouta itu ABNORMAL!

Yakali, cara Ryouta pdkt itu natep si _dia_ sampe _dia_ risih. Enak juga kalo natepnya biasa aja, lah kadang juga Ryouta sambil melotot ke _dia._ Gimana gak aneh,coba? Yakan _dia_ ilfeel trus marah-marah ke Ryouta. Tapi mungkin Ryouta emang udah gila, Ryouta malah seneng dimarahin sama _dia._

Ah udahlah, Shintarou males mikirin perjuangan cinta Ryouta.

Bukannya Shintarou peduli, tapi Shintarou cuma heran aja -ekhem-.

"Midorimacchi!" lah, panjang umur. Orangnya baru aja diomongin udah muncul.

"Hm?" Shintarou udah berdoa dalem hati, _**'Moga-moga bukan mau curhat tentang dia'.**_

"Biasa sih, mau curhat lagi"

Rasanya Shintarou jadi mau Jungkir balik _free style_ diatap gedung Teiko. Tapi gak jadi, dia masih sayang _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san,_ sama _Oha Asa dan Lucky item_ nya.

"Midorimacchi, demi apah dia lucu banget!"

Rasanya Shintarou kepengen nutup telinga. Males banget dia dengerin Ryouta yang lagi _fanboy_ ing-an.

"Lucu kenapa lagi, _nanodayo_?"

"Tadikan aku nanya sama dia, dia udah makan apa belom, dia ngangguk terus jawab 'Udah kok, Kise-kun~' pake senyum lagi! astaga, dia imut banget sih!"

Ryouta lompat-lompat kek nak kecil sambil pegang tangan Shintarou.

 _'He? cuma itu?'_ batin Shintarou. Demi apa Shintarou risih banget.

"Lucu dari mana, _nodayo_? Cuma gitu aja lucu, yang bener aja, _nodayo_!" Shintarou geleng-geleng. Sahabatnya ini bener-bener udah gila gara-gara _dia._

"Kamu gak liat ekspresinya sih, Midorimacchi~ Jadi kamu gak tau betapa lucunya _dia!_ "

Shintarou cuma bisa mesem-mesem sama kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Mungkin kali ya…"

.

.

.

"AOMINECCHI~~~"

"Ryouta! Gak baik teriak malem-malem! Lagian kamu tega bangunin Tetsuya yang udah tidur?" Ini Seijuurou ngomel-ngomel. Biasalah, Ryouta berisik.

"Ah, _sumimasen_!" Ryouta yang ditegur Seijuurou terpaksa lah minta maaf, kalo nggak bisa-bisa besok pagi Ryouta tinggal kenangan.

"Aominecchi" Ryouta manggilnya pelan banget. Kek Kuntilanak gituh.

"Aoiminecchi" Ryouta masih dalam mode kuntilanak, pemirsah.

"AomineCHIIIII~~"

Suara Ryouta langsung pecah.

"APAAN SIH ? BISA GAK MALEM-MALEM GAK TERIAK?" itu suara Daiki dari dalem kamar-biasa, sibuk mengkhayalkan Mai-Chan-.

"LAH KAMU SENDIRI KENAPA NERIAKIN AKU, SIH?" Ryouta nya malah jadi emosi.

"KOK AKU? KAN KAMU DULUAN YANG TERIAK!" Aomine udah keluar dari kamar. Lagi adu suara. Siapa tau suara Aomine bisa bagus kek boyben boyben negara tetangga. Mungkin, pensiun dari basket Aomine bisa bentuk boyben,

"KOK AKU? KAN KAMU, IHHH!" ya Ryouta tambah kesel. Niatnya kan mau curhat bukan berantem.

"BAKAKISE, KAMU DULUAN YANG MANGGIL AKU TADI, IH!"

"EH KUTIL ITEM! KUTU PIRANG! DIEM CUK! NTAR TETSUYA BANGUN, BANGKE!" Akashi Seijuurou udah marah. Bahasanya kasar banget lagi.

Mampus lu tong.

"LAH, KOK AKU? SEHARUSNYA AKASHI MARAHIN KISE, DONG! MANA PAKE MANGGIL KUTIL ITEM LAGI!" Daiki mah, berusaha membela diri sendiri. Tapi jujur dia kesinggung dipanggil Kutil Item. Nama Aomine Daiki bagus-bagus malah diganti jadi Kutil Item.

"KOK AKU SIH? KAMU PIKIR AKU SUKA DIPANGGIL KUTU PIRANG? GAK KALI!" Untung Ryouta gak mau kalah.

"KALIAN TERIAK SEKALI LAGI, GUNTING MERAH MELAYANG!" Seijuurou tambah jadi.

Atsushi sama Shintarou cuma diem. Mereka udah tau, perang dunia ketiga udah dimulai.

' _Dari pada mengorbankan nyawa lebih baik nonton ae mumpung snack masih banyak, seru nih keknya'_ itu dipikiran Atsushi. Tapi mungkin miriplah sama Shintarou. Mereka kan sehati sejiwa. Kiseki no Sedai gitu loh.

"TEBAS AJA! TEBAS SILAKAN! SEKALIAN MUTILASI!" kayaknya Ryouta bener-bener kepengen mati.

"ABIS DIMUTILASI SURUH ATSUSHI MASAK SOP PAKE DAGING KITA! SILAKAN! SILAKAN!" Daiki juga gak mau kalah. Dengan bodohnya dia ikut-ikutan perang sama Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang merasa ditantang oleh dua bocah tengik ya gak bisa diem dong. Mau gak mau dia harus bertindak. Persetanlah kalo nanti masuk penjara. Yang penting, gunting merah kesayangan harus melayang.

"KALIAN UDAH BERANI NGELAWAN, YA? OKE, ATSUSHI, SHINTAROU, INGATLAH MOMEN BERSEJARAH INI. DETIK-DETIK DIMANA GUNTING MERAHKU MELAYANG MENEMBUS JANTUNG DAIKI DAN RYOUTA"

"EH CURUT DIEM COEG! GUE MAU TIDUR SUSAH AMAT!"

…

…

…

Anjir.

Itu gebetan Ryouta.

"Mampus kalian. Kurocchin kalo marah serem loh" kata Atsushi. Pelan banget. Kek kuntilanak.

Manusia-manusia yang ada diruang tengah langsung keringet dingin.

"Hati-hati, _nodayo_. Siapa tau besok pagi kita tinggal nama _"_ Shintarou bisik-bisik ke Atsushi.

"Eh, ngumpet yuk! Aku takut" Daiki nyolek-nyolek Ryouta. Sayangnya dia salah tempat.

"Eh, kamvret! Kamu ngapain nyolek-nyolek pantat aku, Aominecchi?" Ryouta bales nyolek pantat Daiki.

"Eh, anjir! Aku salah tempat! Tangan aku kepleset!" kata Daiki ngebela diri.

"Ya kenapa harus kepleset disana sih, Aominecchi?"

"Mana aku tau, Kise! Tanya aja sama tangan aku nih!" Daiki nyodorin tangannye ke Ryouta.

"Tangannya Aominecchi, kamu kenapa kepleset dipantat aku? Kan Jadinya dia nyolek-nyolek pantat aku!"

GOBLOG!

Rasanya Daiki kepengen bunuh diri minum bayigon.

Atsushi sama Shintarou yang ikut nyimak langsung minta Seijuurou bunuh mereka.

Kamvret lah si Ryouta.

CEKLEK (anggep aja ini suara pintu yang dibuka)

"Mpus kita, Midocchin" gumam Atsushi sambil ngunyah snack terakhirnya.

Munculah Kuroko Tetsuya dari kamar yang dia tempatin bareng Atsushi.

 _Dia_ pake piyama pink kebesaran. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya sipit jadi tambah imut. Tingginya juga gemesin, aww-

Ryouta yang ngeliat matanya langsung berbinar kek baru menang lotre 100 triliun.

Daiki langsung melotot kayak ngeliat model seksi.

Seijuurou langsung nyimpen gunting, benerin rambut, pasang pose _cool._ Sok _cool_ sih.

Shintarou pun mimisan liat Kuroko seimut itu.

Atsushi?

Langsung sujud syukur.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, karna sudah menjadikan kami teman sekamar! _"_

…

Yakan Ryouta langsung panas.

Bukan Ryouta aja sih, tapi Seijuurou, Shintarou, sama Daiki ikutan panas.

Sekarang, yang ngincer Tet-chan bukan cuma Ryouta. Tapi empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga.

Balik lagi ke Kuroko Tetsuya, kepalanya dimiringin dikit sambil _kedip-kedip_ imut gitu. - _KAWAIIIIIIIIII_

Jujur Tetsuya bingung mereka lagi ngapain.

GEBLEG KAMU NAK!

Yang ngeliat pun langsung _fanboy_ ing-an.

"AOMINECCHII! CALONKU DIMASA DEPAN IMUT SEKALII!" Seperti biasa, Kalo Ryouta lagi dalam mode _fanboy_ dia langsung lompat-lompat kek anak tk.

"Kise! Ikhlaskanlah ia padaku~" Daiki sok-sokan bahasanya.

"Paan sih! Ya ampun, ada gitu manusia se- _manis,_ se- _imut,_ dan se- _indah_ ini?!" Shintarou udah mulai ngalay. SHINTAROU SUDAH TIDAK _TSUNDERE_ LAGI, WOY!

"Kurang ajar kamu, Tetsu! Aku jadi deg-degan _,_ Ih!" Seijuurou mukul-mukul Daiki saking gemesnya sama Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, karna sudah menjadikan kami _teman sekamar~"_ Atsushi sujud syukur lagi.

Alhasil Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki sama Ryouta langsung melotot ke Atsushi.

"Gunting nadi lehernya kayaknya seru deh" cicit Seijuurou.

Belum juga lima detik, Atsushi udah babak belur

Tetsuya yang nyimak jadi tambah bingung,kan.

Niat Tetsuya bangun kan gara-gara kepengen marahin manusia-manusia gak tau diri yang teriak-teriak tengah malem sampe bangunin dia. Eh, malah dapet tontonan gulat ala _Smack Down_. Kan anjir.

.

.

.

 **[a/n]**

 **Apa ini? Berakhir dengan tidak elit-_-**

 **[a/n]**

 **Jujur saya agak kaku bikin fic pake bahasa kayak gini.**

 **Jadi kalo kecewa, maapkeun saya /.\**

 **[a/n]**

 **Sebenarnya ini tuh fanfic korea yang saya remake.**

 **Jadi siapa tau ada yang udah baca atau mau baca yang versi korea, bisa cek di akun saya yang satunya.**

/ u / 7169351 / jihoonpark

 **(Hapus spasi)**

 **[a/n]**

 **Gaje? Typo? Maklumi, plis~**

 **Anak pemula masih butuh banyak belajar T^T**

 _ **Hope you like it,**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
